


Before The War

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Before The War

The relationship between Aziraphale and Crowley was present long before the plan of the Holy War, it was the first relationship that God created. They were the original ‘Adam and Eve’ and God encouraged their relationship. It seemed to slip under the radar when Crowley fell, and they fell into the regimes of Heaven and Hell. 

When the Holy War plan was being formed by Gabriel and Beezlebub, the relationship fell onto the back burner, they knew they would be punished by their respective bosses if the relationship was known about, even though it was a long standing relationship, long before the War that Wasn’t. 

The night after they faced off with Satan and won, they celebrated by going to the Ritz as they did every other night of the year. Well, they’re going down to the restaurant anyway, it’s safer to spend a few days away from their homes while Heaven and Hell are still out for them, so they’ve temporarily moved into the Ritz’s honeymoon suite until it’s safe enough to return home, wherever it may be. 

So here they are, sitting at their usual table. Their dishes from the deserts have just been taken away, to be cleaned. The drinks are still flowing, though they have promised that these drinks are the last ones before they go back to the room. There’s no plan once they’re upstairs, there’s nothing that they need to do anyway, they’re free from the iron grip. 

Eventually they do make their way back to their room. They change into their sleepwear and climb into the bed to cuddle after so long being unable to do so. The sound of the television fills the silence, but neither is listening to the people talking or watching whatever the show is meant to be. They’re occupied with each other, cuddling and occasionally kissing to waste away the remainder of the day. 

They’ve been like this for however long, they’re not fully paying attention to time anymore. Without the television, it would be silent, but when Aziraphale whispers a few words, Crowley hears them perfectly.   
“Knot me, alpha” 

Crowley looks up to Aziraphale, a slightly raised eyebrow in an unspoken question. Aziraphale nods an answer, though nothing needs to be said. They kiss again; it starts off slow and sensual, but the alpha in Crowley makes an appearance and the kissing is quickly getting heated. Aziraphale reaches between himself and Crowley to unbutton his sleep shirt, throwing it behind him. It lands on the lamp shade, though that’s not important. 

Crowley trails his hand up the angel’s chest, knotting his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair as the kiss gets more and more heated. Aziraphale groans, lightly scratching over Crowley’s chest. The demon moans, reaching down to adjust himself in his sleep pants. 

Aziraphale, _the bastard,_ smirks. He stands up for just long enough to undress himself, and Crowley seizes the opportunity to toss his black and red plaid sleep pants aside, they land in the corner of the room. Aziraphale grins down to Crowley as he straddles the demon’s hips again.   
  
“Are you sure about this, angel?” Crowley asks, looking up to Aziraphale. _A sight for sore eyes._ Aziraphale nods, leaning down to kiss the demon. Crowley smiles, reaching down to take the angel’s length into his hand. Aziraphale’s breath hitches at the touch, his hips jerking minutely into Crowley’s fist. A devilish smirk covers Crowley’s face. 

Aziraphale is blatantly fucking into Crowley’s fist, and neither being cares. Crowley uses his other hand to tease the angel until the angel has opened up for three of Crowley’s fingers. 

  
“Angel, are you sure about this?” Crowley asks, though he already suspects he knows the answer. Aziraphale nods, he can’t form any words with the pleasure filling his body. Crowley smiles, shifting to sit up, wrapping Aziraphale’s legs around his waist. 

It feels like they’re kissing for hours, Aziraphale’s hips are jerking between them for a few minutes until he reaches down and uses Crowley’s thigh to steady him as he lifts up. Crowley lines himself up, and Aziraphale lowers himself while gasping and moaning. Crowley nips along Aziraphale’s neck, his tongue catching on the mating bite. 

They don’t need to move, they don’t need to do anything, everything that they do is perfect no matter what they’re doing. But after a few moments, Aziraphale is a whimpering mess with his hips rolling against Crowley’s knot.   
“Crowley, dear, please” Aziraphale moaned, blatantly humping Crowley at this point. 

Crowley smirked, feeling his knot beginning to swell.   
“Angel, you close?” Crowley asked, reaching down to grip Aziraphale’s ass and pound into him. Aziraphale’s mouth fell open, gasps and moans filled the room as Crowley fucked him. Whoever is in the next room will be complaining to the manager soon, but neither cares.

Aziraphale couldn’t speak, the pleasure was overwhelming him. Crowley groaned, gripping Aziraphale’s shoulder blades as his knot swelled, locking himself and the angel together.   
“Oh f-f-fuck, Crowley” Aziraphale all but shouts, for the entirety of London to hear. Crowley kinda hopes that Heaven and Hell hear it all, that they all know of the relationship that has been ongoing since the beginning of time

Aziraphale comes onto the bed sheets below, chest heaving. They can’t move now, they’re tied together, though they don’t want to move apart anyway, they’re more than content sharing each other’s embrace in a post-sex haze. It’s rare that they knot since their relationship was hidden, it hasn’t happened much since the modern era. Prior to Adam and Eve, they knotted regularly, but nowadays it’s a rarity. 

But whenever they do, it’s always a momentous occasion filled with an overwhelming feeling of love that encompasses the entirety of London. 

As the sun rises over London, the angel and demon eventually part, only to start cuddling in a post sex haze. They don’t need to clean up, they don’t need to move. It all can wait. Everything can wait until the pair need to come apart. 


End file.
